The Pokemon Masters Jouney
by OddEyesGreyDrake
Summary: A story about Ash and Gary that will become the best prof. and champ. Will make own region at one point.
1. Chapter 1

**The pokemon masters journey**

 **Authors note:**

 **this is my first fanfic ever plz don't do flames and only do constructing crituiqe.**

 **I haven't really been doing battles that much and I will try my best** **.**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own pokemon i only own this story**

 **Chapter 1: the beginning.**

He was on his way over to prof. Oak's lab to help him take of the ranch as he did every weekday, he became good friends with prof. Oak's Dragonite, his ace when he was a trainer he was close at winning the elite 4, but a day he didn't want to battle anymore so he retired before he faced Lance, the head of the elite 4. Then he became a pokemon researcher, he figured out that it was his place in life and now he was the most renowned prof. of all time. He heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. 'Ahh Ash my boy you came over to help me today too'? 'Well of course' said the 6 year old Ash Ketchum, 'i want to become the best trainer in the world, and to do that i got to know everything about pokemon'. The prof. laughed at his antics, 'well my boy can you feed the dragon habitat', 'sure prof. il'l be on my way'. When Ash came over to the dragon habitat all the pokemon's came running towards him so he quickly placed the food bowls and saw a dragon he had never seen before so as the prof. came to check on Ash he asked what dragon it was, Oak said it was a Bagon a pokemon native to Hoenn. As the evening came closer one of Ash's good freinds came over and helped it was prof. Oak's grandson Gary Oak. Ash and Gary where good friends and could help each other with a lot of things all from pokemon to school. When it was evening Ash and Gary walked home and Ash's mother Delia Ketchum made some food and Ash was starving so he ate as quickly as he could. 2 hours after they had eaten Ash went to bed. He woke up at 09:30, got some clothes on and took some breakfest. He went over to Oak right after, because yesterday, he said he had a present for him. Ash knocked on the door and about a minute after Oak answered, he let Ash in and said he would be back in 5 min. 5 min. after he came back with a pokeball in hand and Ash stood there flabbergasted and couldn't say a word, he was only 6 and he already got a pokemon. Oak noticed his face and couldn't help but smile at it he asked Ash if he wanted a pokemon, the only thing Ash could do was nod with his head in a ¨yes motion¨ Oak gave him the pokeball and out of it came the Bagon from yesterday. Ash just stood there flabbergasted and couldn't say a word, 'thank you prof. Oak, 'no problem my boy'. 'hey gramps you said you had a gift for me today what is it'. Ash and prof. Oak looked over at the door and saw Ash's best friend and prof. Oaks grandson: Gary Oak. 'Ahh yes my boy 5 min.' and with that the prof. leaved. 5 min. later he came back with another pokeball in hand he gave to Gary who stood just as shocked as Ash, 'open it' the prof. said, and Gary did just that and out came a orange ant that the prof. said was a Trapinch. After that he grabbed 2 pokedex and gave 1 to each of them, they both looked like kids in a candy store. The prof. said they should scan their pokemon first Ash scanned: ''Bagon the rock head pokemon. Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this pokemon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. Note this pokemon is male, and has the ability rock head and hidden ability sheer force. This pokemon is level learned: rage, ember, leer ,bite and dragon breath. It also posseses the eggmoves: hydro pump, dragon rush, dragon pulse which haven't been unlocked yet + endure. Which havebeen unlocked . 'Whoa' Ash said, 'that is some very powerful moves you got there Bagon'. The little dragon type jumped in glee as it was happy that its trainer was impressed by it. Next it was Gary's turn Trapinch the ant pit pokemon. Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This pokemon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strenght to crush even boulders. Note this pokemon is male, and has the ability hyper cutter and hidden ability sheer force. This pokemon is level 13 Moves learned: bide, feint attack, sand attack, bite, mud-slap, bulldoze and sand tomb. It also posseses the eggmoves: fury cutter, endure and signal beam which haven't been unlocked yet + earth power wich have been unlocked. 'Awesome' said Gary 'that's some sweet moves you got there Trapinch' the Trapinch blushed at it's trainers praise. 'Hey Ash' said Gary 'let's have a battle outside'. He finished .'Ok bring it on' said Ash.

10 min. later

'Go Bagon' said Ash and out came his Bagon.

'Go Trapinch' said Gary and out came his Trapinch.

'Ok Ash, you can start' said Gary.

'Thanks Gary' said Ash

'Ok Bagon start off with leer and then use bite' Bagon started to leer down his opponent he then charged in and tried to bite him when Gary's voice said 'Trapinch use bulldoze to knock him off his feet', and it worked Bagon tripped because of the small quakes, and it stopped his bite attack. 'Ok then, Bagon let's try a long range move dragon breath full power' Bagon unleashed his dragon breath attack with so much power it looked like a purple flamethrower. 'Trapinch get out of there now' said a panicked Gary. Trapinch didn't have time to move and was hit spot on and got hurled a few feet back. 'Are you ok Trapinch' asked a worried Gary. He got his answer when he heard a loud 'TRAPINCH' . 'Ok Trapinch use earth power' right as he said that Trapinch launched a powerful earth power that looked like an eruption and he hit Bagon square in the face he got launched into the air and landed hard on the ground and barely managed to stand up and when he stood up he launched a very powerful torrent of water at the poor Trapinch who didn't expect it coming and got hit dead on and flew backwards and past Gary and landed about 5 feet away. Gary hurried over to his Trapinch, and he realised he had lost. 'Its okay Trapinch everybody has to lose once in a while'. 'It was a very good fight you two had and it could have gone either way' said a very happy prof. Oak. 'Hey prof. what was that last move that my Bagon used'? 'ohh that my boy was hydropump 1 of your Bagon's eggmoves you can look it up on your pokedex'. And Ash did just that. Moves learned: rage, ember, leer ,bite and dragon breath. It also posseses the eggmoves: dragon pulse and dragon rush, which haven't been unlocked yet, + hydro pump and endure wich have been unlocked. 'that is so great Bagon'. Said a very excited Ash. 'Yes indeed it is Ash'. Said prof. Oak.

And after the battle Ash went home to eat and sleep and waited for when he would get 13 so he could travel the Jiloh region.

 **A/N: I know it's a small chapter but it is kind of a prolouge chapter. i hope next chapter will be satisfying because it is another prolouge where I will make a 4 year time skip for him and Gary they will get a new team member and a special one at that. I hope you enjoyed and plz R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The pokemon masters journey**

 **Authors note:**

 **Hello again i will try to make this chapter better.**

 **this is my first fanfic ever plz don't do flames and only do constructing crituiqe.**

 **I haven't really been doing battles that much and I will try my best** **.**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own pokemon i only own this story**

 **Chapter 2: the start.**

Go Shelgon try Zen Headbutt one more time.

The Shelgon Tryed to put some psychic energy into its normal headbutt and you could see a small pink hue as it became psychic energy and it smashed the rock.

Great job Shelgon You finally mastered Zen headbutt thats perfect, now i am 100% percent sure that we can win over Gary's Trapinch.

But let's see how your new entry looks we didn't get to do it earlier because we had to help Oak.

 **Inside Shelgon's armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon's shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish. Covering Shelgon's body are outgrowths much like bones. The shell is very hard and bounces off enemy attacks. When awaiting evolution, this Pokémon hides away in a cavern.**

 **Moves Learned: Protect, Rage, Ember, Leer, Bite, Dragon breath, Headbutt, Focus energy, Crunch, Dragon claw and Zen headbutt.**

 **Eggmoves: Learned: Hydro pump, endure and dragon dance. Not learned: Dragon pulse, Dragon rush.**

Hey thats some sweet stuff Shelgon and you have learned a new eggmove will you show me.

Then shelgon began glowing a red-greenish color that signified that it was using Dragon dance to boost attack and speed.

Wow that looks awesome Shelgon.

Hey Ash Said a very much known voice for Ash, it was: Oh hey Gary how you doing with Trapinch.

Well it's not a Trapinch anymore he evolved.

WHAT! That so awesome Gary Can you let him out so i can scan him?

Sure but promise me a battle then.

OK deal!

Go Vibrava!

Out came a bug-like dragon with some squarred wings that could resemble a solar cell. (just my point of view)

Alright you look awesome Vibrava, but is it okay that i Scan you?

VibraVa it said while nodding it's head in a yes motion.

Alright: **To make prey faint, Vibrava generates ultrasonic waves by vigorously making its two wings vibrate. This Pokémon's ultrasonic waves are so powerful, they can bring on headaches in people. Vibrava's wings have not yet completed the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful for generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating.**

 **Moves Learned: Dragon breath, Sand attack, Sonic boom, Feint attack, Bide, Mud-slap, Bulldoze, Sand tomb, Rock slide, Supersonic, Screech, Bug buzz and Earthquake.**

 **Eggmoves: Learned: Earth power, Endure and Fury cutter. Not learned: Signal beam, Mud shot and Gust.**

Now then shall we battle Ash?

Sure let's go!

 **Then went about 10 meters away from each other.**

Do you want to start Gary or should I?

I'll Start!

Go Vibrava use Dragon breath!

Quick Shelgon Use protect!

The fiery breath hit the barrier and flew right over it.

Now Shelgon Retaliate by using Dragon claw at it's wings!

Oh no Hurry and fly out of the Vibrava!

But Vibrave heard the order too late and was hit on the wings and was about to crash when Gary came with an idea.

Quick Vibrava Use the momentum to make an even bigger Earthquake

Quick Shelgon use Endure.

The Earthquake was launched at a very high speed and damage but Shelgon held on by using Endure.

Now Shelgon Dragon dance into Zen headbutt.

The last command took Gary by suprise.

What it knows Zen headbutt.

Yes he just mastered it.

Shelgon Was covered in the same red-greenish energy as earlier but this time with a pink hue on it's head too.

It hit Vibrava Hard in the chest.

And while it's still out of control use Hydro pump.

Sorry Ash but we can't lose to that move again, go Vibrava use Endure.

The Hydro pump hit but Vibrava endured it.

Know Vibrava use Sonic boom.

No we will not lose, go Shelgon use Protect.

The greenish barrier reflected the sonic boom into the air where it exploded.

Fight back with Dragon breath.

The dragon breath hit the Vibrava right in the face where it crashed and showed it was unconscious.

Argh you won again Ash But next time im'a win.

OK keep Believing!

Hey Ash you know how we got 5 Pokeballs 2 days ago from the Prof. right?

Yes what about them? Wait you mean we should capture a new Pokemon!

Yes ofcourse and i know the perfect place.

Where!

In the forest in the back of Pallet.

Alright let's go we have to check it out!

 **30 min later they where on the beach where they had to walk for some time before they reached the Forest.**

Hey Gary can you see that?

See What?

Over there in front of us a bit farther.

Oh yea come on let's go investigate.

Yea bet you can't come over there before me.

Oh you shouldn't have said that Ash.

 **5 min later of running they came to a raft with 2 crates on.**

Hey Ash you see these crates?

Yes I am trying to open one right now.

Yea okay me too.

Hey i got it.

Oh cool what's in there?

You won't believe me when i tell you.

Depends.

There is 2 eggs.

WHAT! no way!

Yes way! what's in yours?

Haven't opened yet.

Then hurry.

Yea yea relax.

I cant what if there are eggs in that one too.

I got it, what they're just stones 2 of each except a few.

Well let's take them go to the forest end then show it to the prof.

Yea we'll put them in your bag.

Okay just hurry it's soon evening.

Yea.

 **10 min later of walking they where in the forest.**

Hey Gary you know the way out, right?

Ofcourse else i wouldn't go, i am not you.

Heh that's true haha.

Hey look at that it's two pokemon but they're injured.

Then what're we waiting for let's hurry.

Not so fast you'll just startle them.

Yea i know sorry.

Just go steady and carefull.

Yea yea whatever you say.

Hey they are starters from another region.

What! seriously.

Yes else i wouldn't say it(dumbass).

What region?

Hoenn and Kalos.

Wow, you are like really smart Gary.

I do also follow School, sleepyhead.

Hey stop it!

Then they both heard giggling from the 4 starters.

They looked they're direction and saw it was a shiny mudkip and Froakie and a normal Treecko and Chespin.

Then the froakie and Treecko tried to walk over to Ash and Vice Versa with Gary.

They went over and picked them up, and ran

Hey Treecko, Froakie it's going to be okay we will bring you to the prof. so he can heal you.

Gary said the same to Mudkip and Chespin.

 **A/N: End of Chapter 2 how was it Plz r &r and tell me what u thought and what i could do better. next time i will have the prof. heal the 4 starters and talk with Ash and Gary about them, And send them on the Kanto Journey Together! Where they will get a starter Ash will get Charmander or Chimchar, and Gary will get Litten. Then when they are done they will travel to the Jiloh Region.**


End file.
